Pokémon Alphabet
by Haruka98
Summary: Después de un viaje por las montañas intentando regresar a el publo Puntaneva, May pierde la momoria en un tragico accidente. Ash intentará hacerla recordar. Porque la ama y la quiere devuelta. Sin embargo, Brock también tiene las mismas intenciones...
1. A: Altaria Una nevada en las montañas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pokémon Alphabet**

**Capitulo I: Altaria. Una nevada en las montañas.**

_**Ubicación: Puntaneva.**_

_La tormenta había durado aproximadamente dos días completos. La nieve helada no cesaba de caer y congelarle los huesos detrás de su piel. Los Pokémons ocultos en las cuevas parecían tener suerte, calientes, calidos entre ellos. Por su parte, la coordinadora, segada por la tormenta, no sabía por dónde pasaba y pisaba. Caminaba a la suerte, confiando en su instinto de viaje._

_Sentía que la mandíbula de temblaba, su piel, pálida contrayendo una hipotermia. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo azulado. Sus bazos bailaban en el brazo del contrario, abrazándose intentando conciliar calor corporal. Su nariz roja como el reno de invierno, enferma por el estado climático._

Todo por un estúpido concurso_. Pensaba ella enojada, con el ceño un poco fruncido. No se podía concentrar demasiado en el tema, ya que lo más importante era encontrar refugio para pasar una calida noche. Su abrigo no le aportaba el suficiente, y su meta era tan importante que seguía caminando. Llegar a ciudad Valor. Cualquiera podría decir que era una coordinadora dedicada, entusiasmada, sin una otra cosa en qué pensar. Pero sus intenciones eran otras…_

_Hizo un mal movimiento con sus pies, que sintió que caía. Qué importaba si moría, qué importaba si estaba cayendo por el más duro acantilado. Su vida no podía mejorar ni empeorar. No tenía nadie a su lado; era eso lo que ganaba por intentar viajar sola por Johto._

_Pero sentía en su espalda un centenal de piedras. Como un resbaladero puntiagudo. Su chamarra se estaba desgarrando por la fuerza, mientras emitía un grito por sus labios. De dolor, de miedo, de soledad. Cayó en la conclusión de que eso no tenía fin._

_Hasta que sintió que caía en su retaguardia brutalmente, gimiendo al sentirlo. Se levantó aturdida, con los pasos tambaleantes. Intentando subir nuevamente. Pero parecía atrapada. La entrada estaba muy alta, no había caso de hacerlo. No era tan tarde, pero parecía ya que las nubes nevadas ocultaban el Sol._

_Así que no tenía otra opción más que pasar la noche ahí._

_Intentó nuevamente cerciorarse calor, comenzando a crear una fogata con un par de ramas congeladas, hojas y dos piedras pegándolas entre sí. Pero no había resultado alguno. Comenzó a sollozar amargadamente. No tenía vida, no tenía compañeros. Sus Pokémons no soportarían ese frío imperdonable._

_Hasta que una manada de Swablus y Altarias se acumulaban a sus costados y le aportaban calor. Se acurrucaban en su piel. En su cabeza, abrazando a uno de tantos. Y un vapor congelado remplazaba su respiración. Poco a poco comenzó a calentarse, a dormir y a soñar…_

**~ O ~**

Se puso su chaleco negro, con una franja amarilla en el centro apuntando hacia abajo, su cachucha con una media PokéBall azul, un típico Pikachu en su hombro derecho, su par de guantes sin cubrir los dedos con una franja verde en la muñeca y una sonrisa. Listo para ganar otra medalla y el concurso regional de esa ciudad. La Copa Wallace.

Salió al Lobby principal, la recepción de ese Centro Pokémon.

En el escritorio, tan amplio lleno de papeles, una Enfermera bien parecida ocultaba su preocupación con una sonrisa muy singular. Pero, como el chico especial que era, notó ese sentimiento oculto. Se acercó a ella y se recargó en su escritorio, la observó y acarició delicadamente la entre-oreja de Pikachu.

-¿Sucede algo, Enfermera Joy?-Le cuestionó sin problemas el entrenador, amablemente, observándola con delicadeza y confianza.

-No, Ash. Pero no te preocupes, esto se puede solucionar.-Contestó mientras marcaba son su pálido dedo un numero en el teléfono.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿A quién llama?-No quería ser tan insoportable o meterse en un asunto que no era de su incumbencia, pero había pasado casi una semana completa en ese Centro esperando a alguien especial que se había convertido en un gran amigo para la peli-rosa. Preocupándose por ella a la vez.

-Esta mañana llamaron de la central que está en Ciudad Puntanevada un grupo de Pokémons Rangers pidiendo ayuda, ya que es la cuidad vecina más cercana…-Comentó preocupada mientras colgaba sin éxito el teléfono.-Quería llamar a la Oficina de la Oficial Jenny en busca de ayuda…-

-¿Y qué pasó?-Preguntó alterado y sorprendido, tenía que ser grave como para pedir ayuda de otras ciudades. Tan grande era su sorpresa que había dejado de acariciar a su Pokémon.

-Comentaron que encontraron a una coordinadora inconciente en el interior de una cueva donde estaban haciendo sus investigaciones Pokémon. Dijeron también que si no fuera por una manada de Altarias no hubiera sobrevivido…-Respondió intentando nuevamente llamar a la estación de policías de esa ciudad.

-¿Sabe de quién se trata?-Chilló sintiendo un mal presentimiento sobre el tema, recargándose con más fuerza en el escritorio, asustado.

La peli-rosa, tan comprensible y amable en todo, sentía las lagrimas de culpa en el borde de sus ojos, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tanta era su amargura, su preocupación, que negó completamente a las interrogaciones de el azabache. Comenzó a teclear unas cuantas cosas en su computadora; minutos después salió de su puesto y caminó a un lado de el joven.

Juntos salieron en busca de la Oficial Jenny por la culpa del mal estado de la conexión telefónica. Con gusto Ash aceptó, sentía que algo no estaba bien en todo eso. Dejó una nota dirigida a sus compañeros y, cuando la peli-rosa lanzó una PokéBall al aire, recuperó esa sonrisa que tanto buscaba…

-¿Iremos en este Arcanine?-Preguntó al aire, aún preocupado no podía contener su afán con los Pokémons.

**. . .**

_**Próximo Pokémon:**_

_**Beauttifly. Recuperando la confianza.**_


	2. B: Beauttifly Recuperando confianza

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pokémon Alphabet**

**Capitulo II: Beauttifly. Recuperando la confianza.**

_**Ubicación: Ciudad Puntaneva. Centro Pokémon.**_

_Sentía. Podía sentir aún lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Sentía maquinas conectadas a mi, por mis fosas nasales. Una pequeña maquina que me inyectaba el medicamento necesario incrustado en mi dedo índice. Mi cuerpo estaba cortado, congelado. Me cuestionaba, tal vez ya estaba en el cielo. Me había sometido a una tormenta infernal sin ser precavida._

_Veía somnolienta y borrosamente el techo de donde me encontraba. La voz calida de la enfermera, colocando mi comida por si despertaba algún día. Mientras cantaba una canción de cuna._

_Me giré sin que se diera cuenta y le agradecí con una sonrisa. Me torné nuevamente en el techo y cerré por completo mis ojos. Me sentía invulnerable ante todo esto; parecía que mi vida ya no tenía significado. Mis Pokémon no estaban conmigo, mis amigos viajaban a otro rumbo, mi hermano ya no estaba conmigo acompañándome en los malos momentos y… él no estaba ahí para consolarme._

_Recordé, poco a poco, escenas que siempre me traían un calido sentimiento al corazón._

_Haciendo parecer que estaba inconciente. Oí los gritos de los doctores, al parecer había contraído hipotermia y una fiebre incontrolable. No tenían medicamento al alcance en toda la ciudad, sin embargo estaban consiguiendo oportunidades en otras vecinas y cercanas._

_¿Pero qué importaba?, me sentía bien con migo misma, calida sintiendo una luz invadir mi cuerpo completo. Había oído muchos relatos que contaban ver un túnel y al otro extremo una luz. Por mi parte veía la luz, rodeada de escenas que había vivido, de principio a fin. _

_Sonrisas, tristezas, enfados, enamoramientos, las Rosas de Drew y el concurso que aún quedaba implantado en mi mente. El concurso de Ciudad Terracota. Y el medio listón que tanto guardo en mi ser._

_Sentí cómo me dejan sola en la habitación y poco a poco comencé a buscar con mi sentido del tacto el collar que tenía sujeto al cuello. Pero no estaba. Mi media parte no se encontraba en mi cuello, tal vez me lo habían quitado o se me había caído en las montañas de Ciudad Puntanevada. Aún inconciente de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, parecía que mi cuerpo sin alma se estaba haciendo añicos comenzando por mi lagrimal…_

**~ O ~**

-¡Diles que pasen!-Ordenó alarmada la Oficial Jenny mientras buscaba un papeleo entre su escritorio desordenado, frunciendo delicadamente el ceño, alterada. El asistente asintió y pasó nuevamente a otra habitación en busca de hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Por su parte no dejaba de revolotear todo al paso de sus manos. Se estaba tomando eso demasiado enserio. Pues hace meses que no había tenido una misión **tan** importante. Sin embargo eso no era un simple juego. Estaba de por medio una vida inocente.

De la puerta que tenía en frente entró la Enfermera Joy de esa ciudad, aparentemente preocupada, con los ojos ligeramente rojos y una suma tristeza plantada en su rostro pálido. Y a distancia permanecía el entrenador, oculto tras ella con un semblante serio pero preocupado.

Ambos observaron por un momento a la desesperada Oficial, aclarando sus gargantas con la poca saliva que quedaba en sus bocas. Secas.

-Oficial Jenny.-Nombró asustada por la desesperación que mostraba.

-¡¿Qué?-Gritó alterada sin dirigirle la mirada, arrugando en vez de apartar los papeles. Tirándolos al suelo. Sentía culpa de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Ocultando sus lagrimas.

-¿Oficial Jenny?, ¿Está usted bien?-Cuestionó el azabache saliendo por detrás de la Enfermera, preocupada por el estado de ánimos de la peli-azulada.

-¡Claro que no!, ¿Y quién es el, Joy?, ¡No quiero que nadie se entrometa en este asunto!,-Contestó con sorna.

Encontró lo que buscaba; el mapa de toda la región de Shinnon. Marcando con un color notable las Ciudades vecinas. Buscó con preocupación la indicada y con rapidez marcó con lo qué tenía al alcance al encontrarlo. Evitando por completo el interrogatorio de ambos.

Se acercó a ellos aún con el mapa en las manos y salió evitándolos por completo; sorprendiéndolos. La siguieron observándola conversar con el hombre a cargo, rogándole que la ayudara con el tema. Sin embargo para el líder no era tan grave como para arriesgar a una gran miembro en una infernal tormenta. Sólo para llegar a Puntaneva.

Últimamente habían llegado reportes asegurando que no era recomendable visitarlos; había grandes tormentas y Pokémons descontrolados por toda la zona. Ash frunció delicadamente el ceño…

-Pero… Jenny.-Dijo el canoso relamiéndose los labios intentando controlarla.-Mandaremos a otro… sería mejor que tú permanecieras aquí, no es tan grave como parece.-Recomendó tomándola de los hombros. Con un brusco movimiento ella apartó sus grandes manos.

-¡No, tú no entines, Jerry!-Agredió enojada,-Ella es muy importante para mí, es mi sobrina y Norman me avisó que vendría a Shinnon. ¡Jamás me perdonará si se entera de que algo malo le a pasado!-

-¡Espera un minuto!, ¿Dijiste Norman. Norman Balance?-Preguntó Ash acercándose fríamente a la Jenny. Ella cayó por un segundo y bajó los brazos que arrugaban el chaleco de su jefe, asintiendo al instante.

-¿Le conoces?-Lo interrogó sorprendida, acercándose a él con los ojos reflejando sorpresa. Lo tomó de los hombros y este asintió.

-Si. Yo viajé con su sobrina por todo Hoenn, es May Balance, ¿Verdad?-Apuntó con la respiración agitada al darse cuenta a dónde iba toda la conversación. May estaba en peligro, estancada en una ciudad que era difícil de encontrar.

-Ven, vamos. Tenemos que encontrar la medicina y dirigirnos a esa ciudad lo más rápido posible. ¡Y tú no podrás evitarlo, Jerry!-Gritó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida de la estación de policías con el entrenador a un costado.

**~ O ~**

_Nuevamente sentía cómo me conectaban cables, al parecer habían encontrado el medicamento. Sentía mis lagrimas en mis mejillas y una mano apartándolas. Ese tacto. Tan suave. Lo extrañaba como nunca, lo extrañaba como si fuera el de una misma madre. Parecía sometida al frío, pues no estaba tan calida como recordaba. Aún así no importaba…_

_Sentía que poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar calor. No el suficiente. Cuando escucho esa voz, apoyándome. Entreabro lo ojos y encuentro una silueta, sonriéndome, y yo evitando a los médicos._

"_Tú puedes, May. Recupérate". Sus sollozos eran demasiado notorios._

_Un pincho entra por la yema de mi dedo, por donde meterían la medicina apropiada. Cerré los ojos con pesadez una vez más, no tenía las fuerzas, después de todo, desde pequeña había sido vulnerable ante el frío._

**~ O ~**

Verla así le dolía. Más que nada. Sus ojos rojos, sus labios partidos por el frío al que se había sometido, su pálida piel, su respiración lenta y su mandíbula tambaleante. A todo eso lo había hecho a un lado sólo para llegar a el Centro Pokémon de esa en sus manos, segura, era lo único que pedía. Con su pulgar acariciaba el dorso de la mano izquierda, a un costado de la cama. Y un sollozo oculto en su garganta.

Aguantaría su estado hasta que la castaña recuperara la conciencia, aguantaría el más duro infierno y el mas seco desierto para estar con ella. Un sueño le invadía su ego y su cuerpo le rogaba un descanso. Apartó su mano un momento, sin observar como la mano le rogaba quedarse con un leve movimiento.

Se paró de la silla haciéndola a un lado sin hacer ruido.

Vio un buró con un par de cajones a un costado de la cama. Decidió inculcar un poco, aburrido con el tiempo. Y para despejar su preocupación de su mente. Abrió con delicadeza el cajón inferior y enseguida se sorprendió. El medio listón hecho un collar verdaderamente hermoso; lo tomó de ambos extremos y se lo llevó al pecho después de arrugarlo.

-¡Detente!-Ordenó en un grito una voz aguda y quebradiza, proveniente de la cama.

-¿Eh?, ¡May!, ¡Ya despertaste!-Alzó la voz emocionado, dejando a un lado el collar, olvidado en el buró.

-¡No sé quién seas pero deja mi collar ahí!-Amenazó con un gemido de dolor al aplicar fuerza.

-¿De qué hablas…-Susurró cortante y sorprendido, con una ceja arqueada y sumamente preocupado. Un portazo invadió el cuarto, haciéndolos voltear.

-¡Ash, tendremos que pedirte que te vallas!-Avisó el doctor, seguido de dos enfermeras más.

**~ O ~**

Ahora yacía acariciando con ambos pulgares el perímetro de una PokéBall que le habían entregado en la recepción; encontrada en los objetos de la coordinadora. Le habían avisado hace un par de minutos que posiblemente se había golpeado la cabeza con una roca en las profundidades de esa cueva, haciéndola olvidar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años…

-Beauttifly…-Nombró en un susurro, refiriéndose a la _mariposa _que embarcaba su cabeza,-…Eres con la única que puedo contar ahora.-

**. . .**

_**Próximo Pokémon:**_

_**Cresselia. Recuperando la confianza; sueños.**_


	3. C: Cresselia Sueños

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pokémon Alphabet**

**Capitulo III: Cresselia. Recuperando la Confianza; sueños.**

_**Ubicación: Puntaneva.**_

-Ash…-

_No podía creer que esto estaba pasando. May, una de mis mejores amigas, había perdido la memoria en un trágico axidente. Y lo peor de todo era que yo cargaba el peso de la culpa misma; le había insistido demasiado en que viniera a Shinnon para el inicio de la Copa Wallace. No podía creerlo del todo; estaba seguro en mi interior que esto era una mentira. Una pesadilla. De la que rogaba despertar…_

-Ash…-

_Mi único consuelo era acariciar con mis dedos la superficie de la Pokéball que contenía a un Beauttifly. Pensando en su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello y su sonrisa. Su pálida piel, la cual había pasado a ser victima de la estúpida tormenta de la noche anterior. Su rostro, aún así, no había perdido el brillo que tanto admiraba. Cuando dormía, cuando me sonreía. Me recordaba cuando despertaba todas las noches por Hoenn y la apreciaba en secreto a la luz de la Luna…_

-¿Ash, me estás escuchando?-

_Mis ojos, al mirarme en la ventana de la habitación de May, podía observar que estaban rojos de tanto llorar y esperar una respuesta en toda la noche. Mis manos, entumecidas por todo el movimiento involuntario que me proporcionaba mi mente. Mi piel, pálida como el papel que se consumía con facilidad en el fuego. Mis labios partidos por el frío de la noche y mi cuerpo congelado al quitarme mi chaleco…_

-¡Ash!-

_Retumbó en mi cabeza la irritable voz de la Oficial Jenny, tía de mi mejor amiga. Voltee con lentitud, con los ojos vacíos y la mirada perdida, parecía que la estaba alejando con ese gesto. Mis labios no mostraban una sonrisa y, mi adolorida cabeza por pensar y soportar el peso de Beauttifly, se estaba carcomiendo por dentro._

-¿Qué quieres?-_Le pregunté con frialdad, demostrando así, que no quería hablar con nadie por el momento._

_Observé cómo aclaraba su garganta pasándose la poca saliva que le quedaba, aparentemente asustada con mi pregunta y la forma en cómo se la escupí. Era involuntario faltarle al respeto pero estaba tan enojado, tan apartado del mundo y de la felicidad, que era lo único que podía hacer para alejarla y rogarle que me dejara en paz…_

-Vengo a decirte que es tiempo de marcharnos…-_Dijo intentando sonar superior mientras levantaba ridículamente la mandíbula._

_Sus palabras, tan grotescas y toscas. Me hartaba la vida con tan sólo escucharla…_

-¿Qué?, ¡Si crees que me iré de aquí sólo porque tú lo dices estás muy equivocada!, ¡Mándame a la prisión por esto si quieres pero nunca, jamás, lograrás que me separe de éste cuarto!-_Tomé el valor de no sé dónde para levantarle la voz a una mujer de alto mando._

-Ash, no digas incoherencias, lo mejor será irnos y…-_Seguía insistiendo de una puñetera manera, tan insensible. _

_No me podía comprender; si tan sólo no fingiera todo el tiempo que no se preocupaba por su sobrina. Parecía que era él único que lograba hacerlo; aceptar mi dolor y mi culpa, la compartía con ella. Observé por un momento el rostro lloriqueado de la Oficial y después pasé mi mirada a la ventana trasparente observando el interior de la habitación._

_Cerré mis ojos con pesadez, mis lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mi lagrimal, y mi entre cejo no dejaba de marcarse. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas por la furia y mis manos un par de puños. Apreté los dientes, comenzando a dolerme la cabeza…_

-¿Incoherencias?, ¿Que sería mejor que nos marcháramos cuando tu sobrina está en este estado?-_Balbucee un par de oraciones carcomiéndome yo sólo._

_Abrí mis ojos y noté el rostro somnoliento de May, placidamente dormía sin enterarse de esto. Que estaba gravemente y que no me recordaba, a mí, su maestro y amigo. _

_Recuerdo bien cómo adoraba llamarme de esa manera. Maestro. Y de su cuello, escondido en la bata de hospital, yacía el collar por donde colgaba el medio listón de ciudad Terracota…_

-La Oficial Jenny tiene razón, Ash.-_Sermoneó el Doctor que estaba al cuidado de la salud de May, caminando sigilosamente hasta nosotros, tomándome de los hombros._-Sus padres vendrán en un par de días, ellos se encargarán de ella, sabrán qué…-

-Si es así… estaré aquí hasta que ellos lleguen, no me importa quedarme en la sala de espera, yo…-_Comenzaba a perder el control de mis palabras, sentía que mi cerebro iba a explotar por presionarlo demasiado._

-Ash, debes comprender…-_Susurró con paciencia el Doctor, sin rastro alguno de enojo hacia mi desesperación aniñada._

**~ O ~**

_Los aplausos, alabanzas, gritos y agitadas miradas encima de mí comentando que era una de las mejores participantes en el último concurso Pokémon que se había llevando en sí en Johto me halagaban y me hacían sentir especial, mis pómulos se tornaban rosados conforme los murmullos se iban incrementando._

_Un apretón de manos entre Drew, mi mayor contrincante y uno de mis mejores amigos, se hizo presente…_

_-May. May.-Oía el canto de alguien, estaba borrosa esa voz. Claramente, abriéndose sin problemas entre el publico._

_-_¿Sucede algo?,-_Pregunto, no reconozco esa voz. No puedo por más que lo intento, pero quiero, y me siento bien cuando la escucho._

_-Acompáñame, ven conmigo, May…-Dijo cuando por fin había llegado hasta mí, alzándome la mano, mirándome a los ojos._

-¿Quién eres?-_Cuestioné nuevamente observándolo extrañada, no le reconocía; pero sus ojos, cafés._

_-Tú sólo confía en mí…-_

**~ O ~**

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro, intentando calmarse. La buena noticia era que había convencido a la Oficial Jenny y al Doctor Trevor para quedarse ahí hasta que llegaran los padres de May. Se sentía mal. Muy mal. Pues, aunque ya no viajaba con May, en su mente aún quedaba plantada la promesa que le había hecho a Norman, líder de el Gimnacio Petalburgo.

"_Cuida de ella, __**por favor**__"._

Resonaba en su mente sintiéndose mal consigo mismo. Su mente ya no soportaba el dolor y la culpa, la presión y las horas sin dormir. Tenía miedo de voltear a la ventana y ver en el interior del cuarto para encontrarse sólo con el rostro de May preguntándole constantemente quién era él. ¿Quién?, ¿Acaso un simple amigo?

Ni él mismo sabía la respuesta. Se cuestionaba todos los días qué era él para la castaña. Sentía cosas indebidas que no debía sentir. Su mente decía no, pero su corazón y cuerpo completo decían que sí. Lo anhelaban a hacer cosas que no…

Se armó de valor mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, y volteó bruscamente hacia la habitación. Miró el rostro somnoliento de su amiga, girándolo optando por tener en sus sueños una pesadilla. Y, abarcando la silla, yacía una niña de cabellos rosados.

Podía ver solamente su lizo cabello, mirando a la coordinadora mientras tarareaba una canción, con las piernas colgando sin poder tocar el suelo. Arqueó una ceja, preguntándose cuándo había entrado la habitación. Observó el corredor intentando, así, obtener una respuesta digna. Abrió con lentitud intentando no espantar a la niña y, con una sonrisa de nerviosismo, preguntó:

-Hem, ¿Quién eres tú, pequeña?-Cuestionó al tiempo que se dedicaba a cerrar la puerta. Recargándose sudando de miedo.

-_Hola, mi nombre es Cresselia, supongo que el tuyo es Ash. Ash Ketchum, ¿Verdad?-_Contestó sin mover los labios, asustando aún más al joven. Pero, como todo entrenador, no era lo que más le sorprendía.

-¿C-Cresselia?, ¿El Pokémon Legendario de los sueños?-Dijo en un grito ahogado. Simplemente, la niña asintió con una sonrisa.

-_Yo me encargaré mediante sus sueños a acordarse de ti, Ash. Y de los demás, sin embargo… debes cuidarte de mi hermano: Darkray.-_Comentó mientras sonreía entre risas aniñadas, cautivando a el entrenador.

-Seguro, lo tendré en mente…-

**. . .**

_**Próximo Pokémon.**_

_**Darkray. El creador de tus pesadillas.**_


	4. D: Darkray, el crador de tus pesadillas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pokémon Alphabet**

**Capcher IV: Darkray. El creador de tus pesadillas.**

Miras para atrás. La neblina, tan densa y espectral, te invade la vista y no te impide estar conciente de dónde estás. Das un par de pasos más e intentas una vez más llamar a alguien. Gritas, te desesperas, te alteras. Ya que nadie te contesta. Una borrosa silueta se dibuja tras una luz segadora, simulando un atardecer preciso. Poco a poco la espectral neblina se aparta de tus ojos y te abre las puertas a la respuesta de dónde estás. Y esa persona resultó ser un Pokémon.

Cubierto por una manta rasgada color negro, el flequillo de cabello canoso le tapaba un ojo mientras que el otro resultaba ser de un rojo potente. Rojo como la sangre que recorría tus venas. Con dificultad por la enfermedad de la hipotermia. Esa mirada, te carcome lentamente, y te pone a pensar en… qué as sido todo este tiempo.

_Darkray. _Nombras en un susurro poco audible, con sumo asombro. Toda persona, todo niño y todo adulto, principalmente si fuera entrenador Pokémon; sabría que tendría que correr. Pero tú, por tu parte, caminas hasta él sin miedo. Extiendes una mano intentando, así, sentir contacto contra su fantasmal cuerpo. Poco a poco, minuto tras minuto, segundo tras segundo; cierras los ojos con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Ninguna persona antes ante tu presencia se había atrevido a tocarte, o tan siquiera acercarte a ti. Verte, tomarte en cuenta. Tras esa armadura de sombras sentías tus pómulos calidos, por alguna razón, no tenías intenciones de crearle pesadillas a esa muchacha.<p>

Con un tenue movimiento coges la mejilla de la chica, que por su parte no había podido tocarte, si no traspasarte. Ella te mira con una mirada somnolienta, cayendo en los brazos de tu hermanita menor. Cresselia. Y, como si la conocieras del todo, le dices por una telepatía siniestra:

-_Mira hacia arriba…-_Señalas mientras tú lo haces primero. Con tu voz forjada y grave, sumamente siniestra. Como el verdadero fantasma que eres.

-¿Arriba?, ¿Qué pasa?-La oyes susurrar intentando no caer dormida entre tus brazos. Levanta la mirada y observa, poco a poco, entre las nubes; formarse la mirada color cacao que había presenciado hace un par de días.

-_Él te espera. Lamento no darte más detalles. Y supongo que tienes que irte._-Comentas, dejando aún más confundida a la coordinadora de Ciudad Petalburgo. Comenzando a evaporarte, ella te pregunta rápidamente:

-¿Quién es ese **él**, Darkray?-Te cuestiona sumamente fuera de sí, confundida por no recordar nada de su pasado y frustrada por saber que no posee los recuerdos suficientes. _Pronto lo sabrás. _Suena un susurro contra el viento, agitando el castaño cabello de la chica. La última imagen que capta tu visión. Y con un parpadeo, despertó cautelosamente.

**~ O ~**

_¡Creo que ya despertó!_

Se escuchó un fuerte grito de esperanza combinada con nostalgia y suma felicidad. Al abrir los ojos la primera imagen que captó su vista fueron los ojos azules de un hombre moreno y alto, con un rostro que, auque no supiera muy bien quién era, le daba paz y tranquilidad. Se giró al lado izquierdo y observó a una mujer castaña, sonriendo con varias lagrimas en sus mejillas. Ambos la tomaban de las manos, hasta llegar a sentirse acorralada y sofocada. Principalmente acosada…

Y a distancia, en la entrada, debajo de la puerta, yacía el moreno azabache que le había estado invadiendo la mente durante unos días…

-¿Mamá?-Murmuró con la voz cortada y forjada, llorando a mares al reconocerla. Con esfuerzo pero también con dedicación, se tiró a los brazos de la pálida mujer castaña.-¡Mamá!-

-Oh, hija.-Chilló Caroline, asegurándola en sus brazos. Después de un largo viaje por todo el cielo de Shinnon y parte de Hoenn, se sentía por primera vez segura.-Pensábamos que estabas herida…-

-¡Pero mamá!-Repuso a los segundos.-¡No recuerdo nada, es frustrante!-Se quejó entre sollozos amargos,-Quiero volver a casa, no puedo estar aquí un minuto más. Papá…-Murmuró girándose hasta él. Norman arqueó una ceja y asintió para darle aprobación.-Me quiero ir. Tengo miedo de que me vuelvan a sedar…-

El padre ladeó la cabeza y asintió con lentitud. Estaba conciente de todo lo que había pasado. Desde el inicio; cuando su hija regresó a Hoenn y a casa, y minutos después de comer le había comentado de su irrepentino viaje hacia Shinnon; hasta la llamada de Jenny comentándole que su hija se había perdido en las montañas de Puntaneva tratando de evolucionar a su Evee.

Lo único que el quería era mantener a salvo a su preciada _princesita._

Ash se retiró por un momento, conciente de que no era de su incumbencia. Cosa que May notó, y no dejó de clavar sus ojos en él hasta que se desvaneció por el pasillo detrás de la ventana del cuarto. Y segundos más tarde, regresó hasta la mirada de su padre…

-Hoy nos vamos. Pero tendrás que esperar, mientras tanto estaremos buscando un trasporte seguro en dónde abordar…-Contestó, dedicándose a levantarse. La castaña asintió y se acomodó una vez más en la camilla. Caroline, antes de seguir a su esposo, dio un leve beso en la frente de su hija mayor.

Norman cerró la puerta, aún estando preocupado por el estado de su hija. No quería separarse otra vez de ella, porque, por primera vez en su vida, había presenciado el miedo. Miedo de perder a un ser querido, miedo de quedarse sólo, miedo de perder a su hija. A su amada hija de catorce años. Pensaba que era injusto todo eso, la naturaleza tratando de quitarle la vida a una joven que todavía no había vivido la vida misma. Completa.

Con pesadez y desconfianza se separó de la puerta y caminó cabizbajo por todo el pasillo, hasta encontrarse con la mirada marrón de el joven entrenador Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta. Listo para proponerle algo…

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco días antes.<strong>

_**Ubicación: Ciudad Valor, Centro Pokémon.**_

De un salto se levantó de la cama, lista para su tan ansiada victoria en el Concurso regional; la Copa Wallace.

Se miró en el espejo de la habitación, se arregló el indomable cabello azul que colgaba tras sus orejas. Se colocó el sombrero blanco con una media PokéBall rosa en el centro, su blusa sin mangas de color obscuro, la falda rosa que no cooperaba para cubrirle todas sus delgadas piernas, una bufanda de un rosa más fuerte y por ultimo sus botas rosas. Como una típica costumbre alzó en sus manos la media cinta que le había regalado su madre hasta su pecho, segura de que iba a lograr algo grande en ese concurso. No una victoria, pero al menos un valioso intento.

Abrió la puerta y se encaminó hasta la cafetería. Conciente de que Ash ya iba estar ahí. Era algo de lo que ella se había fijado cuando lo conoció, y se sonrojó con una risa jocosa al recordarlo. Al oír pasos detrás de ella, se giró y, a los segundos, se percató de que era, solamente, su moreno amigo. Brock.

-¡Ah, buenos días Brock!-Le saludó ruborizada, ya que el nombrado estaba con el chaleco abierto con una toalla en la cabeza secando las gotas de su ducha matutina. Juntos siguieron caminando sin detenerse.

-Buenos días a ti también, Dawn.-Contestó distraído sin dejar de leer el libro que tenía en la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué lees?-Cuestionó un poco ofendida, leyendo tras el hombro del moreno lo que lograba ver. Parada en la punta de sus pies. Después de todo, él era mucho más alto que ella.

-Una romántica historia… dramática.-Contestó tras cerrarlo y dejar la toalla sobre su cuello y hombros,-El otro día me lo mandó una amiga desde Johto, May. Creo que Ash ya te ha comentado de ella. Justamente vendrá hoy, ella también participará en el concurso.-Comentó, entrando a la cafetería.

Como un gesto amable, separó la silla de una mesa y le abrió paso a la jovencita para que ella se sentara. Esta agradeció y pasó a hacerlo, observando cómo el moreno lo hacía con la silla de enfrente. Ambos intentaron buscar con la mirada a su joven amigo, Ash. Sin éxito alguno, decidieron comer por su cuenta.

-¡A, sí!-Recordó tras varios minutos.-El día pasado Ash me lo comentó. También me enseñó una foto de ustedes tres tras su viaje de Hoenn, si no me equivoco.-Soltó una risa al ver el ruborizado rostro de Brock.-¡Debo decirte que es sumamente linda!, no me extrañaría si la hubieras acosado como a todas las demás…-

Sin notarlo, había dicho eso con ciertos celos. No por Ash, no porque ella hubiera aceptado que May era linda, todos sus celos se concentraban en el rubor que invadía el rostro de Brock.

Sinceramente, ella se había enamorado del joven criador Pokémon, ex líder de Gimnacio. Sin embargo esta no dijo nada, ya que después de unos segundos incómodos entre ellos, el moreno se había ofrecido a traer la comida. Este, al llegar, no traía nada en manos, si no tan sólo una carta…

-¿Qué es eso?-Cuestionó colocándose a un lado de Brock,-¿Una carta?, ¿Qué dice?-

-Es de… Ash.-Murmuró tras abrirla.

_Brock, Dawn. Creo que no podré llegar a tiempo para el almuerzo, e ido a la Oficina de la Oficial Jenny. No sé si sea verdad pero creo que a May no le ha ido muy bien tras su viaje en Shinnon intentando llegar aquí. La Enfermera Joy comentó que desde el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Puntaneva yace una coordinadora. Y me temo que es ella. Trataré de estar ahí para el concurso…_

_Atte: Ash K._

-¡Por Arceus!-Chilló la peli-azulada desconcertada, llevándose sus manos hasta sus labios.

-No puede ser.-Murmuró para sí, tratando de no descontrolarse, creyendo lo peor. Su amor por la castaña había crecido hasta tal punto que la quería proteger de la misma mantera que Ash. Haciendo memoria, hace un par de días la joven Balance les había llamado para asegurar su llegada. Sin embargo también comentó que iría en primer lugar a Puntaneva, al sur de ahí, preparándoles una sorpresa para el Concurso.

_**5 días después…**_

-¿Quién era?-Cuestionó Dawn, sentada en la cama de su cuarto en el Centro Pokémon. Ya pasando cinco días, ambos se habían olvidado por completo de el Concurso, que justamente se celebraría al siguiente día. Y observó cómo el moreno se sentaba a su lado, con la misma mirada de días anteriores. Como si le hubieran robado el alma.

-Era Ash desde Ciudad Puntaneva.-Contestó girando lo ojos, teniendo en mente quién más podría ser en esas circunstancias. Suspiró.-Dijo que hace días May perdió la memoria…-Dawn se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.-… Y que sus padres ya están ahí, la llevarán a Hoenn lo más rápido posible.-

**. . .**

_**Próximo Pokémon.**_

_**Evee. Glaceón no es la única opción.**_


End file.
